My Name is Mizutani Shizuku
by moritaka
Summary: A reenactment of Shizuku's first encounter with Haru after being asked by her teacher, Saeko-sensei to give the class notes to him, after being suspended for fighting with the other students on the first day of school.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shizuku, Haru or **_**Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun!**_

_Why do I have to be the one who has to deliver these printouts?_ Shizuku thought as she entered Misawa Game Beats Center.

_I have never been asked to go to someone's house to give class notes to a sick student, let alone a student that hasn't even attended one single class this year…_

She passes a sign at the bottom of the staircase saying 'Batting Cage: Today only, two games for the price of one!" _There's a two for one deal at the batting cages_… _I guess that'll bring a lot of customers here._

As Shizuku walked into the main area on the top floor of Misawa Game Beats Center, the room was full of noise from the various games along the walls. Shizuku walked over to the desk towards a tall man lying in a chair, reading while wearing sunglasses and smoking. _Why is he wearing glasses and smoking indoors? Let alone not watching the store properly? Wait, is he reading a book right now?_

"Excuse me, I'm Mizutani Shizuku, is Yoshida-san here?" said Shizuku.

"Haru? He's-" the man began to say before a mystery person flew behind Shizuku and against the door. Noises from the various games erupted in the background loudly.

"_Why the hell did you do that, Haru?!" _the boy complained, sitting up against the door.

"You brought this on yourself! Mark is now going to die!" another boy with black hair, presumably Haru, yelled over the sounds coming from the games. Oblivious to Shizuku, he walked over to the boy and hit him in the face. _He just punched that person in the nose and now it's bleeding!_

"_PING! PING! PING!"_ the video games echoed noisily throughout the room.

"Haru! Haven't I told you on countless occasions to not fight in the store?" the man exclaimed, with the cigarette surprisingly still in his mouth.

"That idiot bumped into me and I was so close to getting to the next level!"

"You can't blame anyone but yourself, Haru! But putting that aside, you have a visitor," the man explained, indicating the quiet Shizuku.

"_Huh?!"_ Haru exclaimed, clearly pissed off. Shizuku took a few steps away, to put enough distance between herself and Haru. When he turned to see Shizuku, his face quickly dropped and then ran to the window behind him, opened it before jumping out of it.

_What on earth is he doing? This is the third floor!_ Shizuku mentally exclaimed, as she watched Haru leave the room in an unexpected manner.

"Oh, um, excuse me…" said Shizuku turning back to the man in the glasses. "I was asked to deliver these to Yoshida-san."

"Thanks a lot," he said calmly. _I don't think that was the first time he had jumped out of the third floor window_, _or his reaction would be a little different._

While walking out of Misawa Game Beats Center, just as Shizuku was about to return home, she was tackled by Haru and fell onto the grass on the empty block of land. _I think I hit my head on something hard…_ Looking up at Haru, the expression on his face was serious.

"Are you a spy from school?" he demanded, pressing himself on top of Shizuku.

"…Huh?" was all that Shizuku could say. He squeezed her wrists tightly.

"Don't pretend to be innocent!"

"That hurts!," Shizuku cried out, attempting to make him loosen his grip. "I only came to deliver you the notes from class!"

"What? Are you lying to me?" Shizuku shook her head while Haru got off her and sat on a patch of grass. "Is that so… that female teacher has been trying to force me into going back to school!" Shizuku quickly got up and began to run away from him before Haru realised that she had left.

"Wait-" _Eeek! He's going to get me again! _"What's your name?"

"_He just wants to know my name?"_ she muttered to herself. Shizuku slowly turned her head to Haru, "Mi-Mizutani Shizuku."

"Oh! Shizuku-san?" he said, blushing and suddenly becoming shy. "This is like when students can't come to school because of colds and their classmates bring them notes… You can call me Haru, since _we're friends_," Haru smiled.

_Huh? What on earth is he talking about? Since when did we become _friends_?!_ Shizuku wondered while trying to come to terms for when their friendship started.

"See you later, Shizuku!" Haru shouted, waving excitedly at her.

Without reply, Shizuku quickly walked away from Haru before she'd have to deal with him again. Before she crossed the road, she turned to see Haru staring at her. _He is definitely an unfathomable and frightening person_.

The next day at school before homeroom started, Shizuku walked into the staff room and towards her teacher. Many teachers were trying to drink down as much coffee or tea as they could, so they could be energised for today's classes. Shizuku notices an unfamiliar male teacher in the corner of the staff room, sleeping as she arrived at her homeroom teacher's desk.

"Saeko-sensei, we had a deal," Shizuku explained as she took out a receipt out from her school blazer. "That you would buy me the reference books if I were to deliver those notes to Haru. Here is the receipt."

"Thank you so much, Mizutani-san!" said Saeko-sensei as she took the receipt. "You have no idea how many times Yoshida-kun has avoided seeing me whenever I go over there… It's so troublesome."  
"I'll be going now-"

"There are rumours that Yoshida-kun is a terrifying person," Saeko-sensei commented. "I'm surprised that you were able to pass along the class notes to him. Did something happen yesterday?"

"Haru thinks that we are friends," Shizuku paused.

"Would you be able to convince him to come back to school then, Mizutani-san?!"

"_What?"_ said Shizuku quietly. "_C-Convince?"_

"Yoshida-kun's suspension is over and if he were to return to school," Saeko-sensei explained, "I won't have to worry about him constantly about trying to get him to come back…"

"I refuse," Shizuku said bluntly as she walked out the staff room swiftly.

"What?! Why? It gives me a headache!" complained Saeko-sensei, following Shizuku out of the staff room. "You want me to go back there all by myself?"

"It isn't my problem," Shizuku replied. "_You_ are his teacher."

"_Such a cold, heart-less girl!"_ Saeko-sensei cried as Shizuku walked away and to class.

**A/N: I decided to just rewrite the scenes from the first chapter of **_**Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun!**_** of Shizuku's first encounter with Haru. I'm planning to write another Yamaken/ Shizuku fanfic but rather being in the POV of Yamaken, it'll be in Shizuku's POV.**


End file.
